The Conspiracy
by Gillomee
Summary: In the middle of a trek across the desert in their sandcrawler the jawa were attacked by a band of Tusken Raiders. All were killed but one and now he has to rise above all jawa and defeat the tusken mennace, but things aren't what they seem.T for violence
1. Capter One:The Desert Can Be Harsh

**A/N:Hi, first off i'd like to say this is my first fanfic so please no flames.And second enjoy the story. Please R&R. And also after two people talk with each other for a while the person who's speaking alternates, I just thought might be a problem for some people.**

_I do not own Star Wars or any main characters from Star Wars that may be in this story._

Chapter One: The Desert Can Be Harsh

Out in the harsh deserts of Tatooine, two jawas carried a disabled droid to thier sandcrawler.

"We should make some good money off this one at the swap meet.", Jinta said.

"What should we do with the blaster it was holding?" Said Vintan.

"Just leave it. You know weapons are forbiden in our tribe."

"But it's a tusken rifle."

"Really? Let me see!"

"It's never been used. Wait, what would a droid be doing with a tusken rifle?"

"It could be a bounty hunter droid and it was keeping it as a trophy. Come on if we take much longer we'll probably get in trouble."

"Ok," said Vintan in a disappointed voice. But he picked it up anyway and quickly stashed it under his cloak while Jinta wasn't looking. He started to run back to the droid, but he stepped on something sharp and stumbled to the ground.

"What happened?" Jinta said in an annoyed tone. Vintan paused to look at what he tripped on and to his delight it was a durindfire.

"I tripped a durindfire in the sand! This'll be worth alot." He exclaimed happily.

"Ok, now can we go back to the sandcrawler? This heat is killing me." They hastily rushed back to the sandcrawler to get a nice drink of water.

"There's just a small bit left to the route the shaman gave us then we return home to the fortress," said Dintey, the clan leader, as he and Vintan walked down a long corridor in the sandcrawler.

"When do you think we'll return?" said Vintan.

"In about two days."

"Good because I miss being home. This was one of the longest journeys we have ever taken."

"Indeed. Well, have a good sleep, for we have a long day's work ahead of us."

"Ok Dintey, good night."

But Vintan didn't get any sleep because he stayed up all night studying and tinkering with the tusken rifle he found earlier. After a few hours he just started to doze off when he noticed some inscribing on the blaster's side. There were many pictures of jawas on it. He gasped and started thinking about what he had found. Then suddenly he heard a loud bang that sounded like a gun shot. He continued to hear loud bangs until silence befell the quarters.

He slowly started to hold up his gun and suddenly his door swung open slamming up against the wall and a bullet went through his arm and he quickly picked up the gun again and shot straight where the bullet came from. He heard two thuds and saw he had just killed two tusken raiders. He quickly closed the door and reached for the first aid kit and wrapped a bandage around his arm. He started to hear the constant growling of the tusken raiders' language. It started to get louder and louder until it stopped short. He had guessed they had noticed the two dead ones. He quickly opened his secret hiding hole and jumped in, quietly closing it. It was very cramped, even for a small jawa. He heard the door open and some loud crashing as the tuskens destroyed his room looking for him. After a while he heard a few seconds of silence then a slam as they closed the door. He slept in his hiding spot until morning. Then he quietly crept out of it and started to look around. His gun was gone and the entire place looked like one big massacre. He quickly looked in Jinta's room and saw he wasn't there. Then he began the long journey back to the fortress.

**A/N:Hope you liked chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up shortly.**


	2. Chapter Two:The Truth Revealed

**A/N: Here's chapter 2.(told you it would be out soon ;) ) enjoy.**

Chapter Two: The Truth Revealed

When Vintan eventually made it, he quickly explained the situation and asked the shaman to use her special powers to see if Jinta, Dintey, or any other jawa had survived the attack. She closed her eyes and began to chant and a few minutes later she opened her eyes, stopped chanting and said, "None in your sandcrawler have survived the attack, I am terribly sorry for you and all that were lost in the attack."

He went back to his room, completely depressed about losing his friends in the attack. A couple of hours later he was only filled with rage at the tuskens who had killed his friends and family. Later he stormed off to the shaman demanding she use her powers to discover where the tuskens were. "Your mind is clouded Vintan, calm yourself, if you go to kill them you will be no better than them."

"I don't care, I need to do this, please, use your powers to find them."

"No, I am sorry Vintan, you cannot go."

"Fine! If you won't find them for me I'll find them myself!"

"You leave me no choice," the shaman said, and started chanting. When Vintan started walking away a bubble formed around him.

"You leave me no choice either." He pulled out his ion pistol and fired at her. The bubble around him disintegrated and he fell to the ground. The shaman fell, knocked out from the electricity running through her body.

Vintan ran quickly to his room. He ran to the wall and pressed a button. Another wall opened revealing a salvaged flash speeder and Vintan started quickly looking through his stuff for the repulsor lift he never installed and started working as fast as possible. In fifteen minutes he had the speeder up and running. He started it up and flew through his escape tunnel. He just kept driving until he found bantha tracks. He started following them dangerously fast.

Eventually he reached a large cave, he put the speeder on auto pilot and pulled out a small rocket launcher and a blaster rifle he had stashed. As he flew in, he mentally prepared himself for the task at hand. The cave got bigger and bigger until he was just about inside. Then turrets around the cave started firing in his direction. He quickly jumped out of the speeder as it was being destroyed and ran around the cave to the back. He started to use a vibro-knife to carve away at the back wall until a small hole opened. He peaked inside and saw two tuskens were next to a holo-projector, he looked to see who was on it and saw the shaman giving them instructions to destroy a sandcrawler that was in the middle of a trek across the desert. He immedately knew why the shaman wouldn't tell him where they were, but more importantly he had to get to the others in that sandcrawler. He quickly ran to the nearest moisture farm and stole the speeder there and he quickly rode off into the desert to intercept the sandcrawler.

**A/N:There's chapter 2 and I hope you like it, chapter 3 may take abit longer to come out with, just f.y.i.**


	3. Chapter Three:The REAL Truth Revealed

**A/N:This came way faster than i thought, well enjoy.**

Chapter Three:The REAL Truth revealed

As he rode across the desert screws started to come lose on the speeder, parts kept falling off until eventually he got out to make repairs and it still kept falling apart until it was almost literally nothing.

"Come out!" He shouted at nothing. He pulled out his thermal sensor and quickly shot at the heat signature that most matched a living thing. A jawa girl appeared out of thin air and fell to the ground.

"Traitor" He said as he walked away from the shaman's apprentice's body to work on the speeder. It took him 3 hours to rebuild it into working condition.

"It's not perfect, but it'll run long enough. Though I doubt i'll make it in time." He said to himself in dismay. He started it up as fast as possible and flew swiftly out into the desert. It took him an hour to make it to the sandcrawler, and when he did it was completely destroyed.

"This is it, i'm going straight to the source and destroying it." He said to himself as he turned the speeder in the direction of the fortress. It took him a simple half an hour to make it to the fortress he ran straight through the large main room noticing all the others were dead. When he went into the shaman's room a large hole was in the floor showing a demonic face formed in a pool of lava.

"So it wasn't the shaman!" Vintan shouted to the face.

"No, it wasn't. You fool, who would give that power? She wouldn't, so I made her! Not to mention taking control of the tuskens, though they were more dificult due to their feral nature and they would only listen to a voice instead of mental commands." Shouted the face back at Vintan in a deep, craggly voice,

"she has been infected by me, Darth Kilos, I perished in the core of Tatooine long ago and ever since I have vowed to take control of all force sensitives in the galaxy and feed them to this very pit to burn for all eternity like I did and when I gather enough midi-chlorians from them I will build my spirit a new all powerful body with which I can take my revenge on my old master for abandoning me." As he finished saying that a large stream of dark force energy flew out of the lava, split in two, and flew into the shaman's eyes. "Well it's not perfect but this body will do." Then he vanished into thin air.

**A/N:Bet you didn't expect that, huh? hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter Four: Begining The Search

Chapter Four:Begining The Search

"Where could he have gone!? This is just great!" Vintan exclaimed sarcasticly. He walked to the wall and pounded it angrily.

"Now he's going to go off and kill innocent people and it's my fault!"

"No, it is not your fault. There was simply no way you could have stopped him" said a voice that echoed.

"who are you?" Vintan said

"I am the shaman, my body may be taken but it will be more difficult for him to take my spirit. I have arranged for some help. Go to the Mos Eisley cantina, then things will become more clear."

"yes shaman", Vintan said calmly. With that he was of to Mos Eisley.

As he walked out and got into his speeder thought began to race through his head. 'Who is the help?' Why didn't Darth Kilos destroy the shaman's spirit while he had the chance?' and 'Where could he have gone and why?'.When he got to the speeder he quickly took off for Mos Eisley.

When he reached the cantina he parked right next to the door and quickly scurried inside to find his help and leave. He never liked crowded places like the cantina. They all made him feel uneasy like something was going to jump out and attack him. He quickly rushed in straight through as people directed him to the back. To his surprise he saw the shaman's apprentice sitting drinking some juma juice.

"Hey," she said happily. "I wondered if you'd make it"

"How did you survive?!" Vintan shouted in disbelief

"Shhhhhhhhh, we can't let anyone hear us! he has spys everywhere,"

"Well what am I supposed to say? congrats on coming back to life?"

"Well you don't have to shout it!" she exclaimed quietly "idiot," she whipered to herself.

"So, now where do we start looking?" Vintan asked. She sat down and started to think, "we go to Jabba's palace first, we can get some info their,"

she said.

"Ok, but first, what's your name? I've never learned it,"

"It's Cinta" she said quietly and quickly and then they were off.

**A/N There's chapter 4 for ya, Please R&R.**

**P.S. Sorry it took so long, I took a break for the holidays.**


	5. Chapter Five:Unexpected Allies

The Conspiracy

Chapter Five: Unexpected Allies

"Well let's get going, my speeder's parked out front," Said Vintan calmly.

"I think we'll need another way to travel," Cinta said as she looked out the door of the cantina.

"Another jawa must have stole it. For once I hate the jawas skill for stealing vehicles,"Vintan said frustrated.

"Don't worry about it, I have another way to make it there, and it's most likely faster," She said as she ran back into the cantina.

"What is it!" Vintan exclaimed. But by the time he said it Cinta was already talking to a smuggler and a wookie. "we need safe passage to Jabba's palace, 10,000 credits for the trip,"

"You got yourself a deal, just give us some time to prep the ship," said Han.

"When ever you're ready" Cinta replied and they all walked away from the table.

"Told you I had a way faster than your speeder,"

"But we don't know them, how can we trust them,"

"You gotta learn to take risks,"

"I know," he said reminiscing about the tusken rifle and all he had done so far in his adventures.

"So, who are these people helping us anyway" Vintan said curiously.

"Han Solo and Chewbacca, they have an extremely fast ship so considering Jabba's palace is on the same planet we're on now it should take only a few minutes to get there,"

"I guess you're right, either way they have to be more trustworthy than Jabba," He said smiling, though you couldn't tell under his facial coverings.

"The ship's all set, we can leave when you're ready. But make it quick, bounty hunters have been chasing me for a while, I'm taking a risk just bringing you there but I need the credits so I can pay Jabba back," Han said looking nervously back and forth.

"Don't worry, the trip won't take that long if your ship is as fast as you say," said Cinta. Chewbacca groaned agreeing that their ship was as fast as they say sounding a little offended that she would question their ships ability. They all quickly made their way to the hangar. Just as they were climbing the boarding ramp to the Millenium Falcon a blaster bolt flashed by Vintan's head just tearing through his hood they looked back and saw a givin bounty hunter.

"Curses, I was off by a fifth of an inch," He whispered to himself.

"We're out of here, Now!" Han shouted as everyone ran inside the ship.

"Start her up Chewie," he roared back in dissapointment when the ship sputtered and shut down.

"I can fix it," Vintan said running to the engine room.

He quickly picked up the tool kit and started on the engine.

"He's coming through," Han said as a vibro-knife jabbed through the boarding ramp and he reached for his blaster.

"Just hold him back untill I'm done,"

Han and Chewie ran to the door of the engine room with their own unique weapons while Cinta went into the corner and started meditating. The givin bounty hunter came through and shot Chewie directly in the chest with a stun blaster and accurately and gracefully swept behind Han and hit his pressure point so he was out cold. Just as he was about to shoot Vintan in the back Cinta jumped up and shot a large energy blast that tore through the givin's chest leaving a gaping hole. She quickly sat down next to Chewie and Han and started using her powers to heal them faster.

"I'm done, come on lets go,"

"We're on it," Han said as he stumbled to his feet and made his way to the cockpit.

"Dang, these credits are gonna have to go into fixing the boarding ramp,"

"Whatever, lets go, this mission can't wait any longer," Vintan said impatienly.

"Ok,ok,keep your hood on, it takes a sec to start her up,"

"I'm just so worried about what Kilos is doing,"

"Well don't worry about it so much, I'm starting to think you guys weren't worth the trouble,"

"Well we are,it's a matter of life or death for millions and we're the only ones that know about it,"

"Well why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"Because we didn't think anyone would pay attention to us,"  
"Well did you know I do? I've seen these things before,"  
"Did you ever see a sith lord's spirit using your friends body to go siphon millions of spirits from innoscent people so he could make himself a new body?"

"Well no but-"

"Well then you don't know, this is far more dangerous than any other situation, lets just take off for Jabbas and forget this conversation ever happened,"

"Fine," Han ended the conversation with a grunt.

**A/N: A Givin is a super smart skeletin type creature**


	6. Chapter Six:Jabba's Palace

The Conspiracy

Chapter Six: Jabba's Palace

The Millennium Falcon landed softly next to Jabba's palace with a short hiss as the landing gear extended. Everyone walked out toward the giant brown door. A mechanical eye popped out of a little hole, quickly examined them all, then darted back in the hole it came from. Then they suddenly heard a loud rumble and the door slowly opened. "Just let me do the talking and everything should go smoothly," Han said calmly. "I hope you're right," Vintan replied nervously. As they walked in both jawas ran off in their own direction to explore. Han sighed and continued walking in searching the room. Someone caught his eye. He walked over to the table and started talking. Meanwhile Vintan and Cinta were walking around surveying the building. Something suddenly flashed by his head and hit the wall leaving a smoldering hole. "Wha-" Vintan started to say but was cut of by a shower of fire. They ran down a random hallway trying to escape the large gamorean chasing them through the building. They ran through the armory gathering a bunch of other gaurds behind them. As they ran through the barracks one guard was just getting out of his bed and stretching. As they ran buy him they tripped over his out-stretched legs. They were quickly snatched up off the ground and brought to the main chamber. As they came in they saw Han and Chewbacca standing in front of Jabba. "Trespassing," Jabba said pointing to the jawas "coming here without my money, What were you thinking when you were coming back here," Han remained silent staring Jabba in the eye. "You're going to regret coming here without my money," Jabba said as he pressed a button. A trap door suddenly opened and they dropped down into a large room with rocky walls and one big metal door. "What's gonna happen" Vintan whimpered. Before anyone could reply a loud rumble echoed through the chamber and the door opened revealing a rancor. It walked in as the door shut behind it. "What do we do now?" Vintan whispered. "Run!" Han yelled as the rancor charged for them. They scattered around the room as many spectators expectantly watched them run away from the rancor. "What should we do now?!" Vintan shouted. "Wait for an opening then attack." Han replied. "I've got a better idea," Vintan said. He pulled a thermal detonator off his belt. "Take cover!" Vintan shouted to everyone. He threw the detonator at the rancor and ran behind cover. The rancor stopped and looked at the small silver ball. When it exploded the rancor barely flinched. "Dang, that should have..." Vintan paused and watched as a stalactite fell from the ceiling and pierced through the rancor's head. "wow, you're plan was way better than mine" Han said half grinning. "no time for flattery Han, we have to leave now," Vintan said looking up at the crowd as they all rushed to stop their escape. Chewbacca growled questioningly. "yeah that's true, there isn't a control panel we can just use to open the door," Han said. "C-2 I need you to fly through the grate on the ceiling and find the control panel for this door, got it?" Vintan said. A seeker droid flew out of a pouch on Vintan's belt, beeped confirming the command, and flew up through the grate. C-2 flew hugging the ceiling so he wouldn't be noticed by the crowd. He went down a long spiraling stairway and found a person standing next to a control panel. C-2 activated his EMF vision mode and tracked it's wires to the door where Vintan,Han,Cinta,and Chewbacca were being held. Suddenly the person Pulled out a staff a swung at the droid. It quickly dodged the swing and shot the guard with his stun blaster. C-2 flew up to the control panel and a small beam shot out of his body towards the panel. It blew up in a tiny flame. The door slowly opened and everyone rushed out. "Ok, anyone got an idea for escape?" Vintan said questioningly. "Not a clue," Han mumbled. "Wait! I just got an idea," Cinta said excitedly. She closed her eyes and stood quietly in the corner. When she opened her eyes She held out her hands and a giant blue beam burned a giant hole in the wall. It led directly to the desert. She fainted after doing such a large attack without proper training. "Chewie, you carry her and follow us," Han said as he ran through the giant hole. When they made it out there were two guards who were waiting for them. "Hold up guys,Chewie, set her down and use your bow caster's scope to snipe the guards," He set her down gently and took his bow caster off his belt. He put the scope to his eye and took aim. Just as he pulled the trigger they noticed the four and opened fire. They all dove behind a rock and dragged Cinta behind it too. Vintan took a blind shot and directly hit one's gun and made it backfire on him killing him. While that happened Han had sneaked around them and shot the second directly in the back at point blank range. As the guard fell Han waved them to come over. Chewbacca picked Cinta and ran over with Vintan. They quickly ran straight up the boarding ramp and into the cockpit. They closed the boarding ramp and took off in less than thirty seconds. They flew straight back to Mos Eisley. Even though Jabba has thugs everywhere on Tatooine anywhere is better than his own home. "Finally, familiar grounds," Vintan said relieved to be relatively home. "Well see ya," Han said as he and Chewbacca walked towards the cantina. "Whoa, where are you going?" Vintan said surprised. "Our deal is over, we got paid we brought you there and back, now we need to find a way to get more money," "ok then, but we still need to track Darth Kilos down, and we still need a ride," "Go to the starport, There are plenty of people who'll give you a ride," "Ok then, thank you for the ride and goodbye," Vintan said with a wave. Vintan and Cinta started toward the starport while Han and Chewbacca went to the cantina.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had writer's block**


End file.
